The disclosure relates to electrolytes and separators for batteries, specifically composites of electrolyte films and separators for batteries.
Implantable medical devices typically contain a battery as a power source. It is desirable for batteries used in implantable medical devices to have a relatively long battery life. To achieve such relatively long battery life for such batteries, certain battery configurations and chemistries are used. A liquid electrolyte is generally used in most batteries used in implantable medical devices. Such liquid electrolytes require robust packaging to ensure that the liquid electrolyte does not leak out of the battery. Solid state batteries do not require a liquid electrolyte. One challenge with solid state batteries is having a solid electrolyte with sufficient conductivity, compatibility with both electrodes and good mechanical properties.